User blog:Gekkou30/More reason Why MGS makes bad decisions. sheesh. Overrated.
Alright let me give some examples why Metal Gear makes bad decisions. Example 1, MGS1 Ending Cure for Foxdie. Ok Naomi Hunter telling Snake that he will die from Foxdie and he should live. That's all she says. Are you kidding me? Are we supposed to accept that? He didn't bother to ask if there's a cure a vaccine? He just accepted his fate like that? Maybe he could have asked if they could make a cure to say his life? So he supposed to stamp dead on his forehead and die? WRONG! If that was me I would badger them for a cure because I don't want to die from a biological virus. What kind of ending is that? Is that how we take it? Oh well I got a dangerous virus in me I should just go home and wait to die. It's not like my life matter at all. Example 2, Why didn't Snake tell Naomi that Gray Fox killed her parents? You wouldn't think that would be important information to leave out? Or better yet why didn't Gray Fox tell her himself. Or why did he kill her parents? Why? Was he drunk? Off his meds? Suffering from insanity? No reason is every given. You don't just walk up to somebody's parents and just kill them in cold blood. And why didn't Snake tell her when she was dying in MGS4. Sure she maynot like reason why he did it. But at least she would die knowing what happened to them. If they were my parents I would search the planet looking for the bastard who killed them. She has a right to know why. Example 3, From previous example. Why did Otacon wait until after his sister died to tell her that he slept with her mother? What common sense does that make? Just like before. He should have told her. She may be a little angry at Emmerich she might even forgiven him. Wouldn't that be more better emotional setting? She has the right to know. It's her mother. And don't use the GOD excuse to say well God will tell you everything when you die. And Otacon should have known better himself. He should take responsibilty for what he done. Emma died on her deathbed not knowing what Otacon and her mother did. Oh great story telling Kojima. Anybody with intelligence and common sense would understand why you just don't do things like that and don't pay for it. Example 4, technical Issue MGS PW Fulton System, Here's one. The Fulton Recovery System used in Peace Walker is ok concept. Except there's one technical flaw that the developers should have seen this. That this should not work inside building. HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? That make's no sense. The laws of physics states that two physical objects cannot pass through each other. They can bump into each other they can pass by each but they can't go through each other. That's not how the laws of physics work. They didn't even look at that before they shipped the game out? (Signs) Look people I think with a intelligant and common sensed mind. I just don't accept answers like that without a reason to why things happen, And you people shouldn't either. Thank you for listening. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts